disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Magical World
Disney Magical World (known as Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life in Japan) is a life simulation game for the Nintendo 3DS. Developed and published by Namco Bandai Games, it was released in Japan on August 1, 2013. It will be released in North America on April 11, 2014, published by Nintendo. Gameplay Disney Magical World features dozens of Disney characters in a variety of Disney-themed worlds. Players can customize their characters with hundreds of Disney-themed outfits and accessories, all while managing a café, planting crops and collecting Disney character cards. Players help different characters solve problems or find missing items. Artworks 'Renders 3D' 01 Mickey Mouse - DMW.jpg|Mickey Mouse 02 Minnie Mouse - DMW.jpg|Minnie Mouse 03 Donald Duck - DMW.jpg|Donald Duck 04 Daisy Duck - DMW.jpg|Daisy Duck 05 Goofy - DMW.jpg|Goofy 06 Pluto - DMW.jpg|Pluto 07 Chip and Dale - DMW.jpg|Chip & Dale 08 Huey, Dewey & Louie - DMW.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie 07 Snow White - DMW.jpg|Snow White Doc-DMW2.jpg|Doc Grumpy-DMW2.jpg|Grumpy Happy-DMW2.jpg|Happy Sleepy-DMW2.jpg|Sleepy Bashful-DMW2.jpg|Bashful Sneezy-DMW2.jpg|Sneezy Dopey-DMW2.jpg|Dopey 07 Pinocchio - DMW.jpg|Pinocchio 10 Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto Master-Yen-Sid-DMW.jpg|Master Yen Sid 13 Cinderella - DMW.jpg|Cinderella 14 Prince Charming - DMW.jpg|Prince Charming Fairy-God-Mother-DMW.jpg|Fairy God Mother 12 Alice - DMW.jpg|Alice White-Rabbit-DMW.jpg|White Rabbit Doorknob-DMW.jpg|Doorknob Mad-Hatter-DMW.jpg|Mad Hatter March-Hare-DMW.jpg|March Hare 13 Peter Pan - DMW.jpg|Peter Pan 08 Tinker Bell - DMW.jpg|Tinker Bell 17 Aurora - DMW.jpg|Aurora 18 Prince Phillip - DMW.jpg|Prince Phillip 13 Marie - DMW.jpg|Marie 10 Winnie The Pooh - DMW.jpg|Winnie The Pooh 13 Piglet - DMW.jpg|Piglet 14 Tigger.jpg|Tigger Rabbit-DMW.jpg|Rabbit Eeyore-DMW.jpg|Eeyore Owl-DMW.jpg|Owl 23 Belle - DMW.jpg|Belle 24 Beast - DMW.jpg|Beast 25 Aladdin - DMW.jpg|Aladdin 26 Jasmine - DMW.jpg|Jasmine 27 Genie - DMW.jpg|Genie Abu-DMW.jpg|Abu Magic-Carpet-DMW.jpg|Magic Carpet 11 Jack Skellington - DMW.jpg|Jack Skellington Zero-the-Ghost-Dog-DMW.jpg|Zero the Ghost Dog 29 Hercules - DMW.jpg|Hercules Phil-DMW.jpg|Phil Lilo-DMW.jpg|Lilo Stitch-DMW.jpg|Stitch 24 Captain Jack Sparrow - DMW.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Gallery 01 DMW.jpg DMW Mickey & Minnie.jpg 03 DMW.jpg Mii meets Mickey Minnie and Pluto.jpg 05 DMW.jpg DMW_-_Hosts_Minnie_Mouse.jpg 06 DMW.png 07 DMW.jpg 08 DMW.jpg 09 DMW.jpg 10 DMW.jpg 11 DMW.jpg 12 DMW.jpg DMW_-_Hosts_Snow_White.jpg ZlCfzSHSMDY6IZ1uHP.jpg ZlCfzTJKOmQHcbt15G.jpg Pinocchio and Mii.jpg Mii meets pinocchio.jpg DMW Cinderella.jpg 14 DMW.jpg 15 DMW.jpg DMW_-_Hosts_Alice.jpg 16 DMW.jpg 17 DMW.jpg 20 DMW.jpg 21 DMW.jpg 23 DMW.jpg Screenshots 'Disney Characters' DMW - Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse DMW - Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse DMW - Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck DMW - Daisy Duck.jpg|Daisy Duck DMW - Goofy.jpg|Goofy DMW - Pluto.jpg|Pluto DMW - Chip.jpg|Chip DMW - Dale.jpg|Dale DMW - Huey, Dewey and Louie.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie DMW - Snow White.jpg|Snow White DMW - Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio DMW - Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto DMW - Master Yen Sid.jpg|Master Yen Sid DMW - Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella DMW - Prince Charming.jpg|Prince Charming DMW - Alice.jpg|Alice DMW - White Rabbit.jpg|White Rabbit DMW - Doorknob.jpg|Doorknob DMW - Mad Hatter.jpg|Mad Hatter DMW - March Hare.jpg|March Hare DMW - Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan DMW - Tinker Bell.jpg|Tinker Bell DMW - Aurora.jpg|Aurora DMW - Prince Phillip.jpg|Prince Phillip DMW - Marie.jpg|Marie DMW - Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh DMW - Piglet.jpg|Piglet DMW - Tigger.jpg|Tigger DMW - Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit DMW - Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore DMW - Owl.jpg|Owl DMW - Belle.jpg|Belle DMW - Beast.jpg|Beast DMW - Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin DMW - Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine DMW - Genie.jpg|Genie DMW - Jack Skellington.jpg|Jack Skellington DMW - Hercules.jpg|Hercules DMW - Lilo.jpg|Lilo DMW - Stitch.jpg|Stitch DMW - Captain Jack Sparrow.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Disney Worlds *'Castleton:' Magic Kingdom's World. *'Castle of Dreams:' Cinderella's World. *'Wonderland:' Alice in Wonderland's World. *'Hundred Acre Wood:' Winnie the Pooh's World. *'Agrabah:' Aladdin's World. *'Port Royal:' Pirates of the Caribbean's World. Disney Characters 'Mickey Mouse and Friends' *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Goofy *Pluto *Chip and Dale *Pete 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' *Snow White *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey 'Pinocchio' *Pinocchio *Geppetto 'Fantasia' *Master Yen Sid 'Cinderella' *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Fairy God Mother 'Alice in Wonderland' *Alice *Mad Hatter *March Hare *White Rabbit *Doorknob *Cheshire Cat *The Black Clover Card *The Red Heart Card 'Peter Pan' *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee 'Sleeping Beauty' *Princess Aurora *Prince Phillip 'The Aristocats' *Marie 'Winnie the Pooh' *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Owl 'Beauty and the Beast' *Belle *Beast *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip Teacup 'Aladdin' *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' *Jack Skellington *Zero the Ghostdog 'Hercules' *Hercules *Phil 'Lilo & Stitch' *Lilo *Stitch 'Pirates of the Caribbean' *Captain Jack Sparrow Unused Voices Disney Magical World / Unused Voices Videos 'Voice Sounds' Disney Magical World - Mickey Mouse Voice Disney Magical World - Minnie Mouse Voice Disney Magical World - Donald Duck Voice Disney Magical World - Daisy Duck Voice Disney Magical World - Goofy Voice Disney Magical World - Pluto Voice Disney Magical World - Chip Chipmunk Voice Disney Magical World - Dale Chipmunk Voice Voice Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck and Chip Chipmunk *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Corey Burton as Dale Chipmunk Voice Sounds Disney Magical World / Voice Sounds Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Disney Games Category:Nintendo 3DS